destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Halliwell
Chris Perry Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Chris Halliwell is one of the main male protagonist of Destined. He is the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is younger brother to Wyatt and eldest brother to Melinda Halliwell. Out of the Charmed Ones´ Children, Chris is the second oldest. He is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from his mother and father. He was named Christopher Perry Halliwell in honor to his paternal grandfather and "P" from the "P" tradition. Actually, Chris is the only make in the family with a name starting with a "P". Unlike his brother, Chris didn´t show his power when he was in his mother´s womb. He and his family live in 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. Chris is best friends with his brother Wyatt and his cousin Prue. He is also good friends with Damon Morgan and his cousin Junior. He´s former lover with Andrea Brooks, a mortal girl who knew nothing about magic, but found out when she saw the some of the Halliwells using magic. Their relationship went through some issues once Andrea had serious difficulties in dealing with magical subjects. Chris is photographer at Bay Mirror and was recently promoted to Photography Director of Mirror´s Magazine. In Season 1, Chris and his family had to deal with new and old demons showing up. He showed he is the one who knows better his big brother and Prue and was the first one to realize what was going on between them. Also, Chris had to struggle with the fact that Andrea wasn´t comfortable with magic. He chose to let her go thanks to a spell created to making him see if she was the one or not. Chris is described to be stubborn and very responsible with the family secret. Romantic and kind. Neurotic and humorous at times. Chris is also sensitive. Protective of his brother. Unlike his brother, Chris wasn´t the dating type. He had just a few serious girlfriends, but was very wanted by girls. Chris is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History 'Early Years' Chris was born on October 25th, 2004 in San Francisco, California to Piper Halliwell, a Witch, and Leo Wyatt, an Elder at that time. At the time of his birth, everyone was paying more attention to Chris, not Wyatt which lead to him orbing Chris all over creation.9 However, Grams was able to cast a spell to stop the sibling rivalry. Chris didn´t come into his powers until late 2006 when he helped his big brother, Wyatt, cheating in a game of Candy Land against their grandfather by orbing cards around. After Wyatt was kidnapped by Billie and Christy, Victor urged Chris to orb Wyatt back again and Chris did it so successfully. Since he was a little boy, Chris always was very protective about the family secret. That makes him not trust in anybody outside his family. Soon his parents told him about his other “him” and his mission of saving Wyatt from becoming evil. He soon realized that he had to keep an eye on his brother because of that. This makes them best friends, being Chris not only brother but Wyatt´s right hand and confidant. Chris had a normal childhood. When he was 11, he was visited by his future self along with his brother and cousin Prue´s future self when they were trying to stop Phoebe from being killed by a demon. He went to school and high school and was the best of his class. He was not so popular like Wyatt not because he was covered by Wyatt´s shadows but because he rather be that way. In high school, Chris found out what career he wanted to follow. Photography was his passion. He had a genuine gift to photography just like his Aunt Prue. But it was not the only characteristic he took from her. At college and after taking a few courses of photography, Chris studied Photojournalism. He chose to go to the same college as Wyatt and Demon. A while after he finished college, he started working at the Bay Mirror as a photographer assistant and soon started taking jobs by himself. Chris has a very good relationship with his parents and is extremely close to his grandfather, Victor. Having some memories from his other life makes him feel a little confused and fearing that somehow that present comes to his actual present. This Chris is more relaxed than his other Chris but not less obsessed and doesn´t want to be on his brother shadow but doesn´t show inferiority complex. 'Throughout Destined Series' Chris Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Chris Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Personality Demon hunter, devoted to family, kind, humorous, neurotic, stubborn, protective. Chris carries on the weight of his family on his shoulder. Having flashes from his other life, in the form of dreams, makes him so protective with his family and their secret. Chris bears a striking resemblance to his deceased aunt, Prue. Even their personalities are stated to be similar, like being extremely serious to somewhat obsessed about demon hunting as well as their devotion to family, and being incredibly stubborn. Those characteristics are shared by his cousin Prue too, which makes them really closed. When it comes to love, Chris gives all he has, but the fact that he is so protective with the family secret, keeps him away from being 100% with someone. Chris is not the dating type. He is faithful to the woman he is with. Love Life Chris Halliwell/Bianca Wright Relationship| Bianca Wright Chris Halliwell/Andrea Brooks Relationship| Andrea Brooks Professional Life After graduating from UC Berkley with a degree on Photojournalism he started working at the Bay Mirror as a photographer. Physical Appearance Chris greatly favors his Aunt Prue in appearance, right down to the green eyes while the other members of the family have brown or blue eyes. His hair is relatively short and spiky. Chris usually wears simple clothing for his age, nothing too flashy. He likes to favor in leather jackets specially as much as was seen in Charmed. Name´s Meaning Chris was named after Leo´s father. Christopher is of Greek origin and means Bearing Christ. Perry is possibly derived from an Old English word referring to a person who lived or worked around a pear tree. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. Active Powers *''Telekinesis'' ::The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Chris channels this power through his hands. He rarely do it through his eyes. ::*''Crushing'' ::::The ability to create a force around an object or power, squashing it as a result. *''Telekinetic Orbing'' ::A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object of person is move through use of orbs. ::*''Remote Orbing'' ::::The abilty to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. ::*''Teleportation Manipulation'' ::::The ability to stop or manipulate the teleportation of other beings. Whitelighter Powers *''Orbing'' ::The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Witch-Whitelighters. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. *''Healing'' ::The ability to heal any injury. Chris´ healing power is not as stronger as his brother´s. *''Photokinesis'' ::The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense and locate a person. Wyatt uses this power on charges (cause they share special connections with his charges) and family. This power allows him to sense his charges and family well being. *''Literary Manipulation'' ::The ability to scan and absorb the content of books sppedily by holding hands over the content. *''Glamouring'' ::The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Hovering'' ::The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Cloaking'' ::The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Chris hasn´t shown this power yet but it´s a power that whitelighters used on their charges. *''Omnilingualism'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Destined One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *'''Regeneration ::The ability Heal or regenerate oneself when hurt. Chris has a limited version of this power, once he cannot heal deadly injuries. This is because he is only part whitelighter. Fear A dark world ruled by the evil version of his brother Wyatt. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * }} Notes & Trivia *Chris is named after Leo´s father, Christopher Wyatt. Perry is probably from the Halliwell "P" tradition; *Chris shares many traits with his aunt Prudence Halliwell. Both have dark hair and green eyes and have the power of Telekinesis. Also both were born in october and have similar personalities; *Also, Chris shares some traits of personality with his cousin Prue J. She also shares some pesonality and look traits their aunt Prudence; *Chris does have a little inferiority complex towards his brother, but it´s not has big as the Chris that traveled back in time; *Piper called him ''Peanut when he was a child; *Chris is a Scorpio; *Chris somehow always knew what was going on between his brother and Prue J. Actually, he is the first one to know Prue and Wyatt will be the parents at least one child in the future; *Chris has no memories of the Chris that went back in time to save Wyatt. He doesn´t even remembers Bianca; *He´s not obsessive about demons hunting; *Chris is very protective with the family secret. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions and Bio before Destined) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids